


luck be a lady (in gold)

by jasminetea



Series: Not So Casual Encounters [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Deleted Scenes, F/M, First Meetings, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: Booker narrates Joe and Nicky’s date like David Attenborough, and Nile decides she might take him home.A deleted scene fromtell you my intentions, do the things that I mentioned.
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre/Nile Freeman
Series: Not So Casual Encounters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987462
Comments: 24
Kudos: 183





	luck be a lady (in gold)

Booker will be the first to admit he isn’t the most sociable of his group of friends, so when he approaches the beautiful woman in gold, he’s unsurprised all he says is, “Hi.” Which is surely what every man who’s ever hit on her says.

“Hello,” she says slowly, looking him up and down. Booker straightens under her gaze. When the woman’s eyes sharpen with interest, he’s glad Quỳnh convinced him to wear the shirt that showed off his arms. “Why don’t you buy me a drink?” She threads her arm through his and leads them to a part of the bar that has an ideal view of where Joe and Nicky are eating.

Once she has her beer, she begins asking questions about Joe. Booker, for once, not wanting to prolong his misery asks, “Are you interested in Joe…? Because it seems he’s really into Nicky.” He looks back at their table, where Joe is having a shockingly good time with a former one night stand.

“Wait, how do _you_ know Nicky?” the woman says.

After some back and forth, and introductions are made, they’re on the same page. Booker finds talking easier when they start commenting on Nicky and Joe’s dates.

“What do you think they’re saying?” Nile says.

“Good fuck last time, wanna do it again?” Booker replies. Nile punches his shoulder and giggles. He starts narrating Joe and Nicky’s date like a David Attenborough nature documentary, and Nile doubles over with laughter, giving him a view of her back. Despite her slender frame, she’s lined in muscle.

“Oh, shit, I think they’re leaving,” Nile says, grabbing Booker’s arm. Her grip is strong, and he wishes she was holding his wrist and not his forearm. Booker follows her gaze, and indeed Nicky’s standing and offering his hand to Joe, who takes it without hesitation. “Guess it’s just me and you big guy,” she continues. Booker blinks. “Yes you,” she says, bumping her hip against him. “Care to dance?”

She’s eyeing him speculatively, and he knows what that look means. Booker’s not big on dancing, but for a chance to spend more time with her? And perhaps even go home with her?

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then Booker blows Nile’s strap on, and she pegs him. >D
> 
> Also, the next fic I post should hopefully be a Booker/Nile arranged marriage fantasy AU. :)


End file.
